Game Night
by Hekate101
Summary: ...What happens when Hermione runs out of homework. Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and I've Never. ToothFairy!Ron, Drunk!Hermione, Sexologist!Millicent and more.
1. The Plot

A/N: Okay, people. I have started over. Completely re-done all of this. You don't have to have read the original, because the original sucked. And I _will_ update more frequently on the re-write. But here's the (only slightly changed) chapter one. (The further along in the story you get, the more different it will become.)

Disclaimer: I own the world, and I own Disney and Nickelodeon, and everything else, but somehow Harry Potter has eluded my grasp...hmmm...

**Game Night**

_"If life doesn't offer a game worth playing, then invent a new one." _

_Anthony J. D'Angelo_

**Chapter One:**

**The Plot**

_"No opera plot can be sensible, for people do not sing when they are feeling sensible." _

_W. H. Auden _

Hermione sat in an overstuffed plush armchair in the Gryffindor common room. She was trying to think of something to do. 'Okay, lets see...I did my charms essay, and my transfiguration essay, and my ancient runes homework, and _way _too much extra credit...' She sighed. "There must be _something _to do!" She voiced exasperatedly.

Ron looked over at her, "What? Don't you have some _homework _to do?"

She just rolled her eyes. He'd been like this ever since she'd told him (for the hundred and thirty-eighth time) to get to work on _his_ monstrous pile of work. He'd finally done it, but not without much grumbling. 'He should've done it the first time,' she thought. Another part of her brain added, 'Ain't that the truth.' Wait, since when had she become schizophrenic? Oh no. The weird part of her brain was devising a plan. This was not good.

She (or rather, the frightening monstrosity that had taken control of her mind) suddenly had an idea of what to do. It would get rid of any boredom she had and it would also get rid of any thought Ron had of her being 'just a snotty know-it-all'. The sane mind was yelling inside its nice white room, 'No! Not good idea! Do _not _do this!' She silenced the little monster and hopped up.

Harry looked over curiously. "Where're you going?"

She grabbed her bag and headed to the portrait hole. "The owlery." With that, she walked out, leaving two confused boys behind her.

When Hermione reached the owlery, she cleared a spot on the floor and sat down to write her letters. She didn't want to bother writing three different letters, so she just wrote one, without a name on it, and cast _duplico_ twice.

Dear Sixth and Seventh Year s,

You are hereby invited to tonight's Game Night. It will be held in the Gryffindor common room from 8:00PM to midnight. I would advise against coming if you are wary of the intent or have plans. Also, save us the time of kicking you out and don't bother showing up if the entirety of your visit will be spent insulting us.

Sincerely,

The Gryffindors

Hermione blew on the ink and held one up for inspection. It looked a bit formal, but otherwise it was pretty good. She then wrote names in and gave each letter to a different owl, instructing them on where to take each.

When the birds had flown off, she looked down at her watch and gasped. It said it was seven forty-five. She should not have set the time for so early. She only had fifteen minutes to get everything ready! She hurriedly stored everything in her bag and raced down the many flights of stairs to the kitchens.

Finally reaching the portrait, she tickled the pear and wrenched open the door.

"Dobby?" She called, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, miss?" He asked in his squeaky voice as he popped into view.

"Dobby, is there any way you could deliver everything we would need for a party in the Gryffindor common room at eight o' clock?"

He seemed to think about the request, and bobbed his head furiously. "Yes, miss! Dobby could do that!"

"Oh, _good_! Thank you!" She kissed him on the head, causing him to blush crimson as she rushed out.

Hermione got to Gryffindor tower with five minutes to spare and breathed the password (Ali Baba) before rushing in.

"Okay, everyone fifth year and below get upstairs!" A couple of kids looked like they were about to argue. "_Now_," she said in a voice that granted immediate action. All of the younger students quickly collected their things and raced up the steps.

She looked at the people left. "Okay guys, tonight is going to be Hogwarts' first Game Night. There is most likely going to be rule breaking, and there is definitely going to be people from other houses. If you do not think you will be able to handle yourself, I advise you go to bed also."

Someone in the back blurted. "What power do _you _have? You can't send us to bed." He was silenced by a number of people, and Hermione glared.

"I am the Head Girl. I will not hesitate to give you detention if I am so inclined. Do you understand?" Most of the students filtered off upstairs, and only nine people were left. Ron, Harry, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione herself. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Hermione walked out and almost ran into Dobby, who was just about to go in. She held the portrait open for him and his troop of elves. When they'd gotten inside, she turned to the Fat Lady. "I'm going to be hosting an...inter-house relationship meeting tonight, and there will be students from other houses joining. Will you let them in?"

The fat lady considered it. "There have been a few Slytherins throwing dung bombs down this hall. I don't enjoy it at all, as it makes my portrait reek for _hours_. Could you talk them into stopping it?"

Hermione bounced from foot to foot. "I'll see what I can do."

The Fat Lady smiled broadly. "Well, if it will keep me from stinking, I will allow let them in."

"Oh, thank you!" Hermione clasped her hands together in excitement, and went back inside. Soon other houses began to trickle in, and the room began to get crowded. There were Draco, Pansy, and Millicent from Slytherin; Luna, Padma, and Mary (a sixth year with a large crush on Harry) from Ravenclaw; and Justin, Terry, and Ernie from Hufflepuff. Harry seemed apprehensive at being in the same room with Ginny, Mary, _and _Ron, but stayed, though he did make sure to stay across the room from all three.

When everyone had arrived, she began to speak. "Okay, we're going to be playing three games tonight. Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and I've Never."

Draco was genuinely surprised. "Didn't know Granger had it in her."

A/N: Okay, what'd you think? Please! Just click the little "Go" button! . You want to review...You want to review...


	2. The Rules

A/N: The first chapter has been posted. The second chapter is being posted. I think I might actually get throught this re-write unscathed. (Then again, I made all of my mistakes the first time 'round. Those that read the un-edited versioncan atest to thisthis.)

Disclaimer: Who reads these anyway? Hey, how about this? If you read this, you have to put the word "duck" somewhere in your review. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter. (Doesn't mean I can't dream, though.)

**Game Night**

_"If life doesn't offer a game worth playing, then invent a new one." _

_Anthony J. D'Angelo_

**Chapter Two:**

**The Rules**

_"If you obey all of the rules, you miss all of the fun." _

_Katherine Hepburn_

"Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and I've Never." The third game had been a split-second idea. Originally, there'd only been two groups, Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle, but when the house elves had come up, she'd noticed what looked suspiciously like Firewhiskey in one of the crates. When she'd entered the room, her suspicions had been confirmed. She'd been worried about it at first, but then that weird part came back. 'You told yourself you were gonna have fun, what's fun with rules?' Then there was that annoying mantra from her younger days, 'Rules are made to be broken,' which popped into her head unheeded. She had no chance arguing herself. She sighed deeply and came back to earth, where many people where staring at her.

Draco was genuinely surprised. "Didn't know Granger had it in her." A couple of people turned toward him confusedly; they'd obviously never played I've Never.

Hermione sighed again. She knew she'd have to explain the rules to a few people when she started, why was she so exasperated now? "Okay, truth or dare is pretty simple, except I've taken the liberty of changing it a bit. Someone asks you "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Double Truth, or Rainbow?" and you pick one. If you pick truth, you have to answer a question truthfully. If you pick dare, you have to do something the asker tells you to do. Double dare- Well, I've never really gotten this one, so you just have to do two dares. Double truth is usually Promise to Repeat, but I think that's pointless, so you just have to answer two truths, or answer a two-part truth. Rainbow, you have to take off all the clothing you are wearing of a certain color. Got it?"

Most everybody nodded and she continued. "Now, spin the bottle. This bottle spins itself and it has a...sense of humor." 'Of course it does, I got it for my birthday from Fred and George,' she thought. "You roll a dice, which has L, C, and F on it each twice, standing for Lips, Cheek, and French, then you spin the bottle and kiss that person that way."

She gave them a few seconds to mull over that, and then skipped quickly to the next game. "As a few of you know, I've Never is a drinking game. The house elves have been nice enough to grant us with some Firewhiskey. So...basically, the group sits in a circle and goes around saying something they've never done. All the people that have done it drink." She smiled. "So, by the end of it, we should all be drunk and half-naked."

She flicked her wand and conjured a Muggle magicians' hat with papers. "There are eighteen of us, so we'll be separated into three groups, each playing a game, for the first two hours. We'll switch games every forty minutes. You can leave at any time, but remember, once you're gone, you can't come back."

A/N: Review?

Coming up: Ron in a tutu and Neville going drag! (Sort of.)


	3. Truth

A/N: Okay, here's my third chapter. THIS IS A RE-WRITE!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Do...you...un...der... stand...? (Probably not, I'm speaking so slowly...)

**Game Night**

_"If life doesn't offer a game worth playing, then invent a new one." _

_Anthony J. D'Angelo_

**Chapter Three:**

**Truth**

_Speak the truth, but leave immediately after. _

_Slovenian Proverb_

"Firstly, for Truth or Dare, we've got-" She pulled a piece a paper out. "-Ron." She pulled another. "Parvati." She continued, until she had all the papers out. She tacked the papers up in lines on the bulletin board, and, when she finished, the groups looked like this:

Truth or Dare- Ron Weasley, Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas, and Lavender Brown

I've Never- Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot, and Millicent Bulstrode

Spin the Bottle- Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnegan, Ernie McMillan, Padma Patil, and Mary Sefton.

"Wait a second!" Pansy put in. "I'm not in the same group as Drackie-poo! There must be some mistake!"

"I'm with Harry!" Mary squealed. "Sugar bear!" She ran over to where Harry had been, but he had moved and was hiding behind the couch.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and ignored Pansy and Mary. "Okay, these will be your groups until ten o' clock. Then, we will re-group and play the games again, all together." There were murmurs of ascent. "Good, now, let the games begin!" She swished her wand and three circles appeared on the floor.

Inside one circle was a die and a bottle, inside another were mugs and about ten Firewhiskey bottles, and another didn't have anything.

She flipped over an hourglass and went to join her group. She sat down in front of one of the mugs with Ginny on her left and Draco on her right. On the other side of Ginny were Neville, then Terry, then Millicent, and Draco.

When Draco saw whom he was sitting to the right of, he scooted away. Then he saw Hermione. The expression on his face was one of a man condemned to die. It was positively laughable.

Hermione started the game. "Okay, erm...I've never..." She thought for a moment. "...Taken ballet." 'Oh, yes, so wonderful.' She stopped her mental barraging, however, when Ginny, Millicent, and Draco drank. Hermione giggled at the image of Draco in a tutu.

"Ballet teaches important lessons. Balance, coordination-"

"How to pull off a frilly tutu…" Neville interjected. Hermione started laughing, and couldn't stop. Finally, she got control of herself and Ginny went.

"I've actually still got my tutu..." Draco glared, and she changed the subject. "Oh, right, my turn... I've never recited a lewd limerick." Hermione looked around curiously, and saw Millicent chugging the Firewhiskey. 'Er…okay.' Hermione thought. Terry looked like he was contemplating drinking, but he got up when he saw everyone watching him.

"This is a stupid idea. I've got better things to do than hang out with a bunch of losers," he said, getting up. Everyone in the room turned to watch as he walked out in a huff. Hermione stood up followed him, rolling her eyes.

"Just a second."

She followed him until they were in a hall without any portraits or people. "_Obliviate_!"

"Okay, all better now," she said, entering again. "Back to the game."

"There once was a lass from Sao Paulo/Who flipped the bird to Apollo/As the good god was leavin'/Her husband said he'd get even/'Cause after, she couldn't swallow." Millicent said.

"_What_?" Hermione half-yelled, shocked.

"I was trying to remember a limerick. That's one of my favorites…"

"Um…right." Ginny said. "It's your turn, Neville."

"Right," Neville said. His face was crimson. "I've…never cursed a teacher."

No one touched their drinks, but Hermione's eyes bugged out. "What do you mean by…uh…cursed?"

Neville raised his eyebrows. "Like, _Rictusempra_ or something. Cursed." Hermione cautiously picked up her drink.

"What?" Everyone stared at her. "It was only _Expelliarmus_!"Everyone's mouth hung open. "It's your turn!" She said to Millicent, then averted her eyes and sipped her Firewhiskey.

Millicent deliberated, staring awe-struck at Hermione. "So…who did you curse? McGonagall? Flitwick?"

"It's your turn!"

"_Fine_." Millicent contemplated it. "I've never gotten drunk enough to pass out."

'But you're well on your way now.' Hermione thought. Draco and surprisingly, Neville and Ginny picked up their drinks. Malfoy's face showed no emotion, but the other two were staring fixedly at their cups.

It was Draco's turn. "I've never worn a skirt." All the girls picked up their drinks, as the uniform included a skirt, but they were surprised when Neville reached for his cup. After he drank, he looked at them, embarrassed.

"My gram thought I was girl when I was little…" He mumbled.

A/N: Okay, nothing to write here...review, so there can be some review responses.

Coming up: Okay, _next chapter _Ron wears a tutu. I promise.


	4. Beliefs

A/N: RE-WRITE! Chapter four. It's been a few minutes since I posted the last chapter...wow, that's a long time. But I had to rewrite all of the chaps a the same time...oh well, on to the fic.

Disclaimer: Okay, this is the fourth chapter. If haven't gotten the drift by now, it would mean you aren't smart enough to be able to read at all, and therefore you wouldn't realize this is an insult. (If you were in any way offended by that, you shouldn't read on and I'm not really that sorry...) Well, on with the story!

**Game Night**

_"If life doesn't offer a game worth playing, then invent a new one." _

_Anthony J. D'Angelo_

**Chapter Four:**

**Beliefs**

_"One person with a belief is equal to a force of ninety-nine who have only interests"_

_John Stuart Mill_

**Meanwhile, in Truth or Dare...**

They sat around, and no one moved. Then, _"I've actually still got my tutu..."_, floated over from the next circle. Dean looked over, and saw that it was Ginny who had said it. He suddenly had an idea.

"Well, I guess I'll start," he said. "Ron, truth, dare, double dare, double truth, or rainbow?"

"Double dare." He said in a loud, "manly" way.

Dean looked like Christmas had come early. "Okay, Ron, I dare you to one, dress up in Ginny's tutu, and two, stay in it for the rest of the game."

Ron's eyes bugged out, but before he could say anything, Dean summoned the tutu.

"Accio tutu!" A bright pink glittery thing flew down the stairs. Before anyone could get a good look, Ron grabbed it and raced back up the boys' staircase.

The Truth or Dare group just sat there waiting. About two minutes later, they heard exclamations of surprise.

"Oh my gosh! I _knew_ he was gay!" was only one of such comments. Ron came down, looking like the original fairy godfather. He was wearing a bright pink _sequined _tutu, complete with wings and a tiara. A bright red face and very pronounced scowl, too, but nobody cared about those.

"Ron you look _horrible _in that!" Parvati had the brains to point out. "And where did the tiara come from?"

"Oh, thank you Miss Obvious." He retorted dully. "And…this thing's charmed."

Parvati ignored the first comment. "Really? Well, you _do_ look really bad. I mean, red and pink _totally_ clash!"

Ron dropped his head in his hands, then raised it slowly. "Is it my turn?" When they nodded, he turned to "Miss Obvious" and grinned maliciously. "Parvati: Truth, dare, double dare, blah, blah, blah."

Parvati thought for a moment. "Rainbow."

Ron grinned and looked at her clothes. She was wearing a blue starry spaghetti strap and blue jeans with her normal black cloak over it. "Hmm...blue."

She glared at him, but stood and walked off, up the girls' staircase. When she returned, her cloak was wrapped tightly around her and it was obvious that she was very cold.

"Okay, Luna. T, D, yahdda, yahdda, yah."

Luna looked from Ron in his princess outfit, to a more than half naked Parvati. "Well, seeing what you people come up with for dares, I think I'll be safe and go with truth."

Parvati looked at her curiously. "I've always wanted to know this. Do you actually believe in that crumpled-horn-thinga-ma-bob?"

Luna looked confused. "The Crumple-Horn Snorkack? Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Parvati looked quite irritated. "Right...your turn."

"Oh, hm...Justin- you know the drill."

Justin, who obviously didn't think Luna could come up with anything good, decided to take Ron's route and assert his masculinity. "Dare."

"Okay, let's see." She looked at her watch. "Perfect. Justin, your dare is to moon Professor Snape."

Justin looked taken aback. "_What_? No, I can't do that! He's probably…asleep or something!"

"Actually, I know for a fact that he's not. He goes down to the kitchens each night for a sandwich at exactly eight twenty-three. Therefore, you have about eight minutes." Justin looked pale, but didn't want to think about how Luna knew Snape's snack schedule.

"Fine, I'll do it." He said. They snuck down to the kitchens, making sure to be very, very quiet. When they'd gotten there, Luna pulled a black ski mask out of one of her pockets and handed it to Justin.

"You'll need this." Justin took it, but he was getting more and more freaked out by this girl every second.

When it was eight twenty-two according to Luna's watch, Justin went and stood by the portrait of the fruit bowl to wait. The others peeked around the corner to watch.

As soon as Snape came into view, Justin turned and pulled his pants down, then ran off at what seemed to be the speed of light. Ron was sniggering and had momentarily forgotten his fairy-esque plight because _he'd_ borrowed Colin's camera.

They needn't have run, however, because Snape was just standing there. He had just seen a faceless butt and what looked like the tooth fairy with a camera. He was sure he'd been scarred for life.

Meanwhile, up in the Gryffindor Common, a lot of people were laughing and one looked fearful.

"Come on guys, I'm sure he knew it was me. The mask might have slipped, or- or-"

"No! You can't run off." Lavender said. Justin bit his lip. "Fine, at least take your turn."

"Oh, yeah, uh...Lavender?"

"Double Truth."

"Hm…What's your most embarrassing moment?"

She blushed crimson. "Fourth year, when I went to the boys dormitory to ask Harry who he was taking to the Yule Ball and fell asleep on his bed. He was telling me for a week that he didn't like me like that."

They all laughed, then Justin said, "Okay, for the second one: What was your childhood cuddle toy? Like, a blanket, or a bear, or…what?"

"Snuggles. He was a blue plush bunny."

There was a chorus of "Awww"s from the girls, then Justin got up. "Okay, I've got to go now. I bet Snape's on his way to my dorm right now..."

A/N: The next chapter is extremely different (than the original). EXTREMELY!


	5. Loyalty

A/N: RE-WRITE! Okay, here is chapter five! Flames will be used to house my salamanders! Oh, and the A/N at the end of last chapter...that's next chappy. I got them mixed up. But this one is different too.

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that I don't own this, I feel very sorry for the people you live with.

**Game Night**

_"If life doesn't offer a game worth playing, then invent a new one." _

_Anthony J. D'Angelo_

**Chapter Five:**

**Loyalty**

_"Loyalty to petrified opinion never yet broke a chain or freed a human soul." _

_Mark Twain_

Over at Spin the Bottle, things weren't half as humorous. Kissing! They'd gotten stuck with a _kissing_ game for Merlin's sake! It wasn't as if they had a phobia or anything, they _were _teenagers, but just kissing anyone...

"I'll go" Mary said unexpectedly. Most people knew it wasn't really bravery, however. She just wanted the chance to kiss Harry. She rolled the die. It swished around a bit before landing on French. She bit her lip, then spun the bottle. It turned, turned, and landed on Harry. Just as he was about to run off, screaming, the bottle turned again and pointed at Ernie McMillan.

Mary visibly sank down, but Ernie perked up. So far up, in fact, that before anyone noticed it, Ernie was standing.

"I promised Hannah I wouldn't kiss anyone." He said lamely as he left. It was common knowledge that Ernie McMillan dearly loved his girlfriend, Hannah Abbot.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slowly followed him.

Outside in the hall, Hermione was not in a good mood. It had been her turn to come up with something, but _no_, Ernie had to pick that exact moment to leave. 'Oh well. At least I've got time to think of something'

She followed him into a corridor and was about to pull out her wand when she heard a noise ahead. Ernie had obviously heard it too, because he hurried ahead and cautiously opened the door to what was obviously a broom closet. Amid the buckets and mops, however, were a lipstick-covered Terry Boot and a half-naked Hannah Abbot. Ernie looked positively stricken.

"Hannah! What-"

"It's not what it looks like!" Hannah said quickly as Terry tried to melt into the floor. This just made Ernie even more furious.

"Okay, then, lemme see if I got this straight. You were walking and you tripped and fell on top of Terry, who just happened to be in a broom closet, and somehow the door got shut and your shirt came off. Is that right?"

Hermione decided not to Obliviate him and slipped away in the mayhem, chuckling quietly to herself.

After Ernie left, the group just sat around, then Padma spoke up. "Hey, Mary. How about we get this game going again?"

Mary sighed. "I suppose." She rolled the die (Lips) and spun the bottle. It spun and stopped on Seamus. This time it didn't move again, so she leaned over and pecked him on the lips. Seamus looked positively giddy about being kissed by a pretty girl.

"Okay, my turn." He said, then rolled the die. It landed on Cheek and he spun the bottle. It spun around and around, then landed on Pansy Parkinson. His smile turned into a look of disgust, but he quickly kissed the pug face on the cheek.

"My turn!" She scooped up the die and shook it. She dropped it and it rolled onto Lips. The entire group shuddered. She then spun the bottle and watched as it turned and landed on...Harry.

Before he could move at all, she literally jumped into his lap and started mauling...I mean, kissing, him. Eventually he managed to get away, though.

"It said _nothing _about tongue!" He hollered as he dumped her off his lap.

This is the scene that Hermione saw as she walked into the common room.

A/N: Hehe. I like this chapter, even tough I didn't change a lot of it...


	6. Secrets

A/N: RE-WRITE! ...On a (slightly) serious note: There are a few people who have been begging for slash…sort of…and so I've given it to you. **Not in the entirety**, and there is a **non-slashy explanation for the event(s) **so if you don't want it, you can imagine it to be absolutely normal, but if you want it, you can think about in a slash way. To understand what I mean, just read. Also, there is an extremely changed chapter. I don't know where it is. I'll just say that now. But _there is one_. I'm going to stop warning you, though.

Disclaimer: I don't think there are computers in nut houses, so most of you should know that I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!

**Game Night**

_"If life doesn't offer a game worth playing, then invent a new one." _

_Anthony J. D'Angelo_

**Chapter Six:**

**Secrets**

_"All excess is ill, but drunkenness is of the worst sort. It spoils health, dismounts the mind, and unmans men. It reveals secrets, is quarrelsome, lascivious, impudent, dangerous and bad."_

_William Penn _

"What in the world!" Hermione exclaimed. She didn't get and explanation however, because at that moment a loud "Ding!" erupted in the common room. Everyone looked up, and Hermione was startled. Then she realized what the sound was.

"Okay, that means we have to switch games now! Truth or Dare, you're playing I've Never. I've Never goes to Spin the Bottle and Spin the Bottle is moving to Truth or Dare." The people reluctantly got up and moved to their new places. 'Oh, Merlin! I've got Malfoy in my group and we're playing Spin the Bottle!'

Over at I've Never, Parvati was starting. "I've never worn a tutu." She giggled, and Ron glared at her. He drank though, then went.

"I've never..." He paused. "...kissed a guy?" He finished questionably. Maybe he would be able to get all the girls drunk. This game might actually be fun then. Predictably, Parvati and Luna both drank, but so did Dean. Ron scooted away a bit.

"Don't ask." Dean mumbled. "Luna, your turn."

"I've never talked to myself." Everyone drank and Luna chuckled. "Loony Lovegood doesn't talk to herself, but you lot do? Humph."

"Well, at least we don't talk about ourselves in third person." Parvati countered.

"Hey. It's my turn now...I've never danced in front of the mirror." Dean said. Parvati and Lavender both sighed and reached for their drinks. Then it was Lavender's turn, but she was still drinking. They waited, but eventually Parvati took the mug away from her. Lavender immediately began to throw a temper tantrum.

"Give it back! Give it back! I AM GOD and if you don't give it back, I'll..." She thought for a moment, and as she paused, Parvati handed it to Ron. Ron didn't want it, he promptly handed it to Luna.

It began a game of Hot Potato, with Lavender screaming in the background, until Dean had it and Lavender yelled, "Seamus, tell you girlfriend to give it to me!" Everyone, everything paused.

Dean looked shocked and dropped the mug. Seamus looked ready to kill and screamed, "You promised you'd never tell anyone about that!" When everyone looked at him, he stormed off upstairs, still angry.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "You guys remember when Seamus was dating Alicia? Well, someone sent him a letter that said that she didn't want to go out with him anymore, but instead of breaking it off, she'd taken Polyjuice potion and turned into me. So, thinking I was Alicia, he ran up to me in the Entrance Hall and said sorry, and he- uh- kissed me. Lavender was walking in and she saw it." Dean looked around at everybody. "Er...I'd better go check on him." He raced off upstairs.

Parvati also took Lavender upstairs, as she had passed out. "Okay, wonderful." She said as she sat down. "We've lost two people." She seemed to have totally ignored the _circumstances_ of which they lost these people, but no one wanted to really talk about it anyway.

"Well, let's scoot together." They did as she said, moving until they were in a triangle.

A/N: Okay, that's not so funny...grr...


	7. Would Go Mad

A/N: RE-WRITE! Wow...this is the really changed chap. Heh. I stop warning you, then find the chap...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I just borrowed them.

**Game Night**

_"If life doesn't offer a game worth playing, then invent a new one." _

_Anthony J. D'Angelo_

**Chapter Seven:**

**Would Go Mad**

"_If a man insisted always on being serious, and never allowed himself a bit of fun and relaxation, he would go mad."_

_Herodotus_

Hermione walked back to her group, suddenly very nervous. She hadn't realized, when coming up with this game, that she would have to play Spin the Bottle. With Malfoy. And Neville. But mostly Malfoy. She sat down and looked around. Ginny and Neville were staring at her expectantly, Millicent was picking at something on her foot, and Malfoy was lying down lazily, watching them.

"What?" She asked.

"Well," Started Ginny, "since you're the smartest witch in Hogwarts, not to mention one of the bravest Gryffindors…"

"They want you to spin first." Draco cut in.

"They!" Ginny objected. "You weren't all that eager either, Mr. High and Mighty!"

"As I remember it, you totally ignored my existence, never mind ask my opinion," retorted Draco coolly.

Ginny sneered at him. "You're just trying to take attention away from the fact that you're a big chicken!"

"I've got more courage than you ever will!" He reached over and deftly spun the bottle. The container spun, and spun, and landed on Hermione, and... 'What!' Never let it be said that Firewhiskey makes you smarter. Malfoy didn't notice the bottle, as he was now rolling the die.

'Please be cheek, please be cheek' Hermione silently prayed. The world seemed to slow down as the die rolled, flipped, and landed on L, for Lips. Draco looked up, saw the bottle, and almost fell over. He composed himself quickly, though. He wasn't going to give up. Biting back his pride, he leaned over and kissed her quickly. Then they both turned, spat, wiped their mouths, and made several disgusted noises. They then resumed the game.

Within the next ten minutes, Hermione seemed to sink into a depression. She did not want to spend the rest of the night snogging number seventy-six (Neville) and number one hundred (Malfoy) on "Hermione Granger's Comprehensive List of Eligible Bachelors (Taking Into Account Previous Girlfriends, Reputations, Extracurricular Activities, Previous and Current Marks, and Evil Dark Lords)".

Ginny had kissed Neville six times, and Malfoy four. Hermione had kissed Neville five times, and Malfoy seven. Neither of them were having much fun.

"Do we have to play this?" Neville asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Yes. I can't change the rules just because I, or we, don't want to do this. And anyway, Harry's played it."

Of course Draco had to put his two knuts in. "Oh, yes. When all else fails, use Wonder Boy as an example."

"Don't call him that!" Ginny said.

"Wonder Boy? Why? He is, isn't he?"

"He doesn't ask for the attention! And at least you didn't have Pansy trying to snog you for ten minutes straight!"

"Oh, yes, like having her trying to snog you for the other twenty-three hours and fifty minutes is _so_ much better!"

"_Shut up_!" Hermione yelled. "Now, we are going to be civil. _Civil_. No fighting. No yelling. No spitting in peoples' faces."

Ginny slumped, having been thinking of doing the latter the next time she had to kiss the blonde prat.

"Are we gonna continue?" asked Neville.

It was Hermione's turn. "Sure." She spun the bottle. It flipped around and pointed to Draco. She rolled the die and it landed on French. She grimaced and went over to the I've Never circle. She came back a couple of minutes later with half a dozen Firewhiskey bottles. If they had to do this, they were at least allowed to get drunk.

A/N: This chap's short...they're all short. That's one of the things I don't like about my fics. The chapters are all short...


	8. In Trouble

A/N: RE-WRITE! (This is the last chapter with RW in caps on it). Okay, I like this chapter. I changed the end a bit, and the middle...and the beginning...yeah, I changed it all. So what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Draco Malfoy. -pouts- But I do own the plot! Silver lining indeed...

**Game Night**

_"If life doesn't offer a game worth playing, then invent a new one." _

_Anthony J. D'Angelo_

**Chapter Eight:**

**In Trouble**

"_You can always tell you're in trouble when the good option involves a prosthetic leg."_

_Hugh Elliot_

Harry sat down in his new circle. He was actually _nervous_. Stick him with Moldywarts? No problem. But make him play Truth or Dare with his peers? He freaks out. He _really _needed more social interactions.

"Okay, people, since I am _obviously _running this show, I'll start. Potter- _Harry_. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Double Truth, or Rainbow?" Pansy Parkinson

"Um.." He was the Boy Who Lived for Merlin's sake! "Dare."

The Slytherin she-demon smirked. "I dare you to switch clothes- including under things- with your girlfriend here." She nodded to Mary.

"What? She-," he spluttered, but she ignored him.

"Go on! We haven't got all night!"

Harry grudgingly headed up the stairs with Mary. When they reached the dorms, her first comment was, "What's with all the _tinsel_?" Red and gold tinsel hung from the beds and was tacked to the ceiling. The floor had tinsel around the edges, and there were boxes of tinsel laying in a corner.

He just rolled his eyes. "One of my...friends." She raised her eyebrows at him and he sighed. "Whatever. I get the bathroom." He didn't want her commenting on the Harry Potter mirror stickies (Last years' April Fools joke from the Weasley twins. When he opened the box, they flew into the bathroom and stuck themselves to the mirror. Not even the house elves could get them off.) "Just...do whatever." He went into the lavatory and slowly took of his clothes, one by one. He folded and stacked them. Finally he slipped out of his maroon and gold boxers (at least he wasn't wearing the ones with snitches on them) and put them on top of the stack. He wrapped a towel around his waist and knocked on the door. "You...finished?" he asked.

"What? Er...yes. Could you pass me a towel though?" Came the muffled response.

"Um...yeah." He grabbed another off the rack and opened the door a bit. He closed his eyes and tossed it blindly.

"I'm covered," she said finally and he opened his eyes. "Here," she said, motioning for him to move. "My clothes are right here." She pointed to a pile on the bed. He nodded and moved out of the way to let her into the bathroom.

It wasn't until after the door was closed that he realised he'd just let her into Mirror Sticky Land. He shrugged. Not much he could do about it now. He looked at the top two items in the pile and shuddered. He knew what these were. One especially scared him, but he tried not to look at it. Instead he picked up the other and grimaced. Why, oh why underclothes too?

He held the blue and gold bra at arm's length (at least he wasn't the only one with house pride). He put it around him, but his arms, which were perfect for holding a broom, were not exactly flexible, so he took it off and turned it the other way, fastened it and turned it back around. Step one to cross-dressing: check.

He picked up the next item. Why would anyone wear one of these...things? It looked like a torture device! He put it on and immediately tried to rid himself to the permanent wedgie. Step two to cross-dressing: check. He was definitely getting Parkinson back for this one.

He pulled on the skirt and zipped it up, then put on the shirt and tie. At least those two were normal. He pulled the Ravenclaw robe on and pulled it shut to cover his legs. Step three to cross-dressing: check. He would never look at a female the same way again. He knocked on the door. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Just-" she pulled the door open, "I feel so bare in these boxers."

Harry didn't say anything for two reasons. One: There wasn't anything _to_say. Two: He didn't particularly feel comfortable talking about his boxers. "C'mon" He turned and headed downstairs.

"Okay, Parkinson: Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Double Truth, or Rainbow."

She smiled. "Dare."

He didn't want to do Malfoy a favor, but it was the only thing he could think of. "Okay. I dare you to stay away from Malfoy for an entire week."

"Deal. I was planning on breaking up with him later anyway."

Wonderful. He'd just wasted his chance for revenge. Hopefully he'd get another one, though.

Pansy turned to Padma and said in a disgustingly seductive voice, "I dare you to kiss me."

It took a few minutes for the words to sink in. "_What?_"

The she-demon dropped the voice. "I wanna see what you're made of. Draco's snogging Granger -honestly, has he got _no _class?- Potter's going drag, and Sefton can't even understand that Potter hates her. So you're the only worthwhile one left."

Padma spluttered and jumped to her feet, looking over at the "Sorry, sis, but I'm leaving. At least the Ravenclaws aren't-" She couldn't finish the sentence. "This is just...wrong." She walked out, muttering to herself. "Wrong. So wrong."

"You hate me?" Mary said, confused and upset. "I thought…I thought you _liked_ me!" Her voice became whiny. "You're supposed to _like_ me!" Harry smacked himself in the forehead. "You're supposed to _like me_!" Mary jumped up, crying, and slapped Harry across the face. "_You're supposed to like me_!" She yelled, and ran out of the common room, tears streaming down her face.

As soon as Mary was out of the portrait hole, Hermione hopped up and triedto run after her. That didn't work too well. She wobbled a few steps and stopped. "Whoa.." She blinked and started again, walking this time. About five minutes later she stumbled back in and sat down.

"Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked, poking her head around the corner. "Padma Patil, a _Ravenclaw _just stormed out of the _Gryffindor _common room, quickly followed by Mary Sefton, _another _Ravenclaw, crying, and Hermione Granger, who looked...out of sorts. Do you know what's going on?" She stopped, and surveyed the people occupying the room. "...Severus. Filius. Pomona. What are you doing here?"

Snape looked up. "Our _students_ are missing. I believe you've informed us of where they are."

Dumbledore nodded. "Sit down, Minerva." He waved his wand and another plush armchair appeared. "Now, Pomona, what were you saying?"

"Ernie and Hannah are still gone, but on my way here, I met up with Justin. He told me an interesting story about a party in which the tooth fairy, Santa Clause, and the Easter Bunny sat around, reciting profane limericks. I think he might have been Obliviated."

Dumbledore blinked, slightly shocked. "Yes, well, who's still gone, and who has come back?"

Flitwick spoke up. "Miss Lovegood is still gone, but Mister Boot came back. He looked positively frantic, though. He said something interesting, too. But the party he was at consisted of Dr. Seuss, Mark Twain, and a can-can dancer. They were…doing the tango. I think Obliviation may be the reason, as well. At least, I hope. Also, if what Minerva says is correct, then Miss Sefton and Miss Patil should be on their way back."

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Bulstrode, and Mister Malfoy are gone from my house. And _no_, they're not together," he said, to the looks he was getting from the other teachers, "I know for a fact he can't stand either of them."

Everyone turned to McGonagall. "You don't think...they're in Gryffindor tower? No. Miss Granger would never stand for it." Minerva said confidently.

"This may seem a bit far-fetched…But what if Miss Granger was the _host _of this…get-together? She _is_ one of the few students that can Obliviate correctly…" asked Snape.

"Are we speaking of the _same_ Miss Granger? Because the one _I_ know would not do this!"

"Stress _can_ make people to do extreme things. And it _is_ her N.E.W.T. year." Flitwick put in.

"She would not do this! She would have to have gone insane!" McGonagall's colleagues just looked at her.

A/N:That is chapter eight. Now,it will probably be around a week, at the least, before the next.It all depends on how quickly I finish abook I have to read (in three days). Andin case you're interested, the book isThe Killer Angels. It's pretty good, butquite long (for the time I have to finish it). Now, back to the fic.Just one thing: This is not another "Everybody gets drunk and half-naked and then get caught by McGonagall" fic! I promise! Flames will be used to house my salamanders! Also: my thoughts on erasing someone's memory are that you have to put a replacement memory in place of it. Hermione was half-drunk when she charmed Terry and Justin, so the memories are _very odd_. (To say the least.)


	9. Bad Ideas

Game Night 

By Hekate101

**Disclaimer:** I own barrettes and bobbles and fake diamond rings – Forks and shoes and some pretty odd things. If you reach into my purse, you'd better be wary; however I _don't_ own the much-coveted Harry.

**A/N:** Hello. Here it is. The one…the only…CHAPTER NINE! I've had people telling me they would kill me, people threatening to take away my chocolate supply, and people offering to write it themselves. No, I'm still alive, still sane, and it _is_ I typing this. I said eventually, and it is eventually. Now, if you read all of that and ignored your urge to skip it, work "Ron" into your review somewhere. I'm sure it won't be hard. Okay, I'll let you go now.

**Dedication:** I dedicate this chapter to TotoroSpirit, under the conditions that she never again offers to write my fic for me.

**Chapter Nine: **

**Bad Ideas**

"_Books won't stay banned. They won't burn. Ideas won't go to jail. In the long run of history, the censor and the inquisitor have always lost. The only sure weapon against bad ideas is better ideas."_

_- Alfred Whitney Griswold_

Behind a stone gargoyle and up a flight of stairs was a room with many portraits lining the rounded walls. It was a place spoken about with fear and awe among the students, and close to the same among the teachers; it was the Headmaster's office.

Most of the previous heads were sleeping, a few were watching the proceedings with bleary-eyed attention, and one or two were desperately hanging on to every word. On an upper shelf sat the Sorting Hat, the rip in its brim opening and closing gently, as if it were snoring. Many silver and gold objects sat on other shelves, some blinking, or whirring, or letting of small wisps of smoke.

The conversation occurring at that moment was the most interesting thing, however. A top seventh year student – the Head Girl, no less – had just been accused of breaking several firmly-set rules, and instead of defending their clever pupil, most of the teachers agreed (though only after realizing it was the only plausible idea).

"No." McGonagall stated firmly. "Miss Granger would not do it."

"If I can step out for a moment, I will gather refreshments." Dumbledore could have easily just called a house elf, but he felt the teachers needed to converse without him there, much like students need to resolve issues without their professors' intrusion. His smile was dissonant as he stepped through a side door.

Snape clenched his jaw, ignoring the elder man's peculiar conduct. "I have seen some-," he grimaced, "-_very_ disturbing things tonight and, loath as I am to admit it, I don't believe a group of Gryffindors, or even Slytherins, could manage this without Granger's help."

McGonagall's ego seemed better from this comment. "When you put it that way-," the other teachers and the few conscious portraits listened carefully. "I'm _not saying_ I believe you, just that the evidence is all turned one way. I won't argue with whichever decision you decide to make."

Her colleagues nodded. "I think one of us should go down there and break it up, or a least figure out if anything is going on," Filius put in.

McGonagall shook her head in a way that stated clearly, "I said I wouldn't fight you. That doesn't mean I agree."

Pomona nodded, but wasn't nominating herself. "I'm the Head of House for Hufflepuff, not Gryffindor. The students would wonder what I was doing in Gryffindor Tower, especially if none of my students are there."

They all turned to Snape, and he scowled. "Fine. _I _will go and break up the rule-breakers…if it is necessary," he added after a look from McGonagall. "_However_, I am not going to be held responsible if any of your students come crying to you about the big bad Potions master." His lip curled distastefully and he swept away with a swish of his cloak. A silence permeated the office as the heavy wooden door swung shut.

"Lemon drop?" The headmaster asked cheerfully, seemingly oblivious to his interruption.

Snape strode through the corridor, his robes flying out behind him, ruffling the floor and creating a choleric noise, directly in opposition with the calm of surrounding area. As he reached the Fat Lady, he silenced her with a glare.

"The password is Ali Baba." She made to open, but Snape was not finished. "One moment. Is it true you allowed non-Gryffindor students into the common room earlier?"

Her eyebrows had been raised in a curious expression, but recognition took over once she had sorted through the briskness. "Oh! Yes. Miss Granger clued me in on the Inter-House Relationship Meeting. It sounds so _fancy_. They even had house elves bring up refreshments! _House elves_. I thought they only listened to the headmaster, but obviously not." Her tone was envious, and Snape was disgusted with her blatant yearning.

"Really?" He tried to sound interested, but the sarcasm was palpable. "That's _amazing_. You can let me in now."

The painting swung on its hinges, and Snape climbed through, his mind suddenly vacant.

"I've never…" Ron was trying to come up with something that would be proper retribution for his current state. Unfortunately, at that exact moment the teacher most students feared, and all regarded with trepidation, entered. Therefore it is not startling that Ron's face became pallid. Nonetheless, he had to play the game, and so he squeaked out, "…been this scared." Sadly, neither of the girls could see the target of his attention, and so they gulped their drinks.

"What do you mean, 'scared'? I don't think it can it worse than wearing _that_ outfit." Parvati said, laughing; Luna chuckled at Ron's expense a bit as well.

Hermione stood gauchely and stumbled toward Snape. "'Ello Sevvy." She paused a moment, and, after no reaction except a questioning eyebrow came from him, turned to the petrified teens. "It's a De-" She was having trouble getting her lips around the word. "Dedis- Dedisco shield. Wipes the mem'ry of an' body who comes in with bad intentions." Hermione staggered in place. "Ya, Sevvy's 'arml'ss. An' body wan have him join their team?" She asked blearily.

Ron, though slightly worried about Hermione's alcohol level, raised his hand. "It's boring, being with _girls_. Maybe we can find something out about our ittle Potions Master?"

He noticed that Malfoy, across the room, was looking as if he would object, but no one said anything - it might have been that they were still getting used to having a teacher in the room, though. Since there were no protests, Hermione awkwardly pushed Snape toward the group and the man walked the rest of the way independently, though he still had a vacant, though slightly puzzled, expression on his face.

**A/N:** . Yay! Sevvy's memory's been wiped...temporarily, of course. But can you imagine the fun in store? cringes **_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!_**


	10. Interlude

**A/N: **This be an interlude. An account of what is going on outside of Gryffindor Tower. I know, it's not a real chapter, but enjoy it anyway, please. PLEASE! (Work 'Ducky' into your review if you read this. Please.)

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine, not mine, what do I have to say? (Of course, they _would_ be mine, if I had my way...)

**Game Night**

_"If life doesn't offer a game worth playing, then invent a new one." _

_Anthony J. D'Angelo_

**Chapter Ten:**

**Interlude**

_"Life: That brief interlude between nothingness and eternity."_

_Unknown_

---

In the Hufflepuff dormitories, life was only barely setting in. Ernie McMillan had left Game Night because of his loyalty to Hannah, then found her snogging Terry just down the corridor. His first impulse had been to smash the Ravenclaw prat's face in, but it really wasn't Terry's fault. Hannah had been known to sleep around, so it was Ernie's own doing that left him stranded in a deserted corridor.

His second thought had been to go back to Gryffindor tower, but he knew Hermione had been telling the truth when she said they couldn't reenter. So he resigned himself to laying on his four-poster, contemplating whether he had to formally break it off with Hannah, or if this counted as a breakup; and if it was possible to transfer houses a quarter of the way through seventh year.

---

Outside the Ravenclaw common room, Filius was, on Dumbledore's orders, re-interviewing the previously mentioned prat. "Who was there?"

Terry sighed loudly. "I _told _you. We went to the Bahamas, and Mark -Mr. Twain- said we should dance whichever way we wanted. The can-can dancer...I think her name was Lila, did the can-can, of course. I did the macarena, and Dr. Suess tried to tango, but he couldn't do it alone. So Lila -or maybe it was Lisa- joined him, and Mark put on some music and did the macarena with me.

"Ah. How did you get to the Bahamas?"

"We walked."

"Really...was it a long walk?"

"Not really. Kind of."

"Who walked with you?"

"Padma. And um...two sixth years. The weird one and the girl with the crush on Harry."

"Are you talking about Miss Lovegood and Miss Sefton?"

"Yeah, them."

"Well...thank you very much, Mister Boot."

---

"Can you tell me again where you were, Justin?"

"I was at the North Pole. With the tooth fairy, Santa Clause, and the Easter bunny. Santa Clause was hosting a karaoke contest."

"Really. What song did you sing?"

"Happy Birthday. It was the only one I could think of." Pomona nodded. "Then the tooth fairy got up and started singing 'Happy Birthday, Mr. President,' and I said he was cheating. The Easter bunny and I started arguing (I think she has a crush on the tooth fairy) so Santa disqualified me, and I came home."

"The tooth fairy is male?"

"Yeah. And the Easter bunny says the red hair and pink outfit_ totally clash_." He mimicked a voice even Pomona recognized.

"Thank you, Justin."

---

In the Headmaster's office, Albus and Minerva were contemplating the odd circumstances that brought them to this point in time. Two Ravenclaws had been seen leaving Gryffindor Tower, followed by the Head Girl. A Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw were telling strange stories, Obliviation suspected.

"She could have been following them to tell them off." McGonagall intergected into the silence.

"She could."

"We could have just asked her."

"We could."

She looked at her colleague.

"Is there something you know that I don't?"

"A great many things, very few of them relevant to the here and now."

"I'm not in a mood for riddles, Albus. What do you know?"

"Nothing except what has been informed to me by you, Filius, Pomona and Severus."

"But you _think_ you know what is going on."

"No." Minerva opened her mouth to argue. "But I do have ideas."

She sighed. "Which _are_?"

Dumbledore smiled. "If Miss Granger _is_ involved, and she has gone to such lengths to conceal her actions, do you believe that sending Severus to break up this group will be successful?"

McGonagall got a slightly worried look on her face, but whatever she was going to say next was cut off by Pomona and Filius entering the office.

"Justin is under the impression that Ronald Weasley is the tooth fairy, and that Pavarti Patil is the Easter bunny. Mister Weasley is also wearing a pink outfit, which Miss Patil says clashes horribly with his red hair."

"Mister Boot definitely left Ravenclaw common room with Miss Patil, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Sefton. Since Minerva saw Miss Patil and Miss Sefton leaving Gryffindor tower, I believe it would be safe to assume that is Miss Lovegood's residence, also."

The headmaster pondered this thought. "Hm...I do believe we should leave Miss Granger to her business, then."

"Albus? Are you sure?" Minerva asked.

"Of course not. But she has been a third of the Golden Trio for seven years, and each of you know what _that_ means. She's stubborn and willfull and a brilliant witch. If she wants to invite her friends into Gryffindor tower for a few hours, some teachers aren't going to stop her."

"But Albus-" Minerva started.

"What about-" Pomona interjected.

"The Golden Trio?" Filius asked.

Albus chuckled. Filius could always be counted on to ask questions, off the straightforward subject as they may be. "What a number of the students call Misters Potter and Weasley, and Miss Granger. I believe it has something to do with their ability to stay out of trouble, and get points and awards for things that would ordinarily command expulsion."

There was a short silence. The professors had forgotten their words when the topic changed. Dumbledore took the time to add, "Once I find the point of tonights exercise, I will, of course, contemplate giving points to those involved. It might simply be a very odd study session. Really, it could just be a group of students practicing Saddening and Cunfundus Charms. Their use of Gryffindor tower as a atheneum is reproachable, but not unheard of. There are many scenarios that could be played out. We should wait until this group breaks up, then question them individually."

The other adults thought about this pronouncement, and nodded reluctantly.

**A/N:** Yay! I updated! Only a day after Chapter 9, too! I'm so happy! And I hope you'll forgive me for the long wait...


	11. Sanity

**A/N: **Okay. So. I was going through my emails recently, and realised I had _a lot of reviews_ for this story. It seemed…it seemed like people actually _liked it_. And so this chapter is dedicated to every single person (or robot or figment of imagination) that has reviewed so far. You guys are why this chapter even exists.

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine… Yes, this makes me sad.

**Game Night**

_"If life doesn't offer a game worth playing, then invent a new one." _

_Anthony J. D'Angelo_

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Sanity**

"_Sanity calms, but madness is more interesting." _

_John Russell_

---

**I've Never**

"So, ah…_Sevvy_," Luna started awkwardly, "do you know how to play I've Never?"

All-too-disconcertingly, a wide grin spread over Snape's face. "I shall have you know that in my heyday I was the _queen _of I've Never."

Ron's eyes widened. "Er…you mean _king, _don't you?"

"Right. Of course."

This answer didn't seem to pacify Ron, but he proved his Gryffindor courage by not moving away – much. "So…do you want to go?"

"Oh…sure. I've never worn yellow."

Ron and Luna both reached for their mugs before stopping. "Honestly?" Ron asked.

"Honestly."

"Really?" Luna pressed. "Not even when you were younger?"

"Never."

To that, the students had no answer, so they both drank obediently.

"I'm getting you a yellow scarf for Christmas," Luna said.

Snape scowled.

---

**Truth or Dare**

"Well…fuck," Pansy said. "Now that Patil's gone, who am I supposed to seduce? Certainly not _you_. If I was after the cross-dressing type, I would have shacked up with Goyle years ago." She pondered that thought for a moment, then shivered. "Ew."

"Do you have some sort of sexual deviancy?" Harry asked, a bemused look on his face.

"Millie's always trying to tell me that, but I think she just reads too many Muggle sexology books."

Harry looked up at her. "I think you mean _psych_ology."

"If you say so. Are we going to do this thing?"

"I suppose. I'll go, I guess. Truth, Dare, Double D, Double T, Rainbow?"

"Oh," Pansy sighed. "To you, double D is but a measurement. To me…it is a life choice." She smiled distantly

Harry had never considered himself a prudish person by nature, but this girl was weirding him out in all sorts of new and interesting ways. "Er…so…okay. Does that mean you want Double Dare?"

"_Yes_, you dense little boy" was the answer.

"Um. I dare you to not say anything sexually related for the rest of the night." Thank Merlin.

"Oh. Well, _fuck. _Now that you've ruined my fun…" Harry leaned back, in case she was going to attack him again, but she just laughed and knocked him on the nose playfully. "I get to come up more _creative_ ways to throw you off." For some reason, that didn't reassure him. "Now, what's the second one? Do your worst." She looked almost… _eager_.

"Er…I dare you to…uh…" That ruby red and white smile was _damn _disconcerting. "To not wear make-up until Easter."

"_Ohmyfuckinggawd_." Her lips were parted and her heavily-done-up eyes were wide. Apparently she was shocked. "Oh, I'll do it. I'll do it. But Potter – you're going to wish you Didn't. Just. Say that." She leaned in close, and he could feel the ice and smell the mint as her teeth closed on the end of threat.

---

**Spin the Bottle**

"This die hates me," Draco grumbled drunkenly.

Hermione giggled. "'s cause I got it from Freg and G…Gorge," she said, stumbling a bit on their names.

"My _brothers_?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Mmhmm." Hermione grinned.

"No wonder," Draco mumbled, irritated.

"I'm betting they spelled it to react to underlying sexual tensions," Millicent said, and was promptly the object of three different glares. Neville tried very hard to make himself invisible.

"No, screw it," Ginny said, pulling back from a very disheveled Draco. "Millicent, it is definitely your turn." She slumped down, and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like "My _tongue_ is tired" but of course it wasn't.

Millicent shrugged, and spun the bottle, picking up her mug with the other hand and taking what to Hagrid might have been a dainty sip. "You were _saying_, Weasley?" she remarked when it stopped pointing a familiar direction.

Ginny groaned. "Just roll the die, Bulstrode. And…it's Ginny. Just…I mean…if I'm gonna be snogging you –" Malfoy was rolling his eyes, but Millicent smiled as she tossed the die.

"Alright. Then I'm Millie, and this poncy lump is Draco –" He spluttered in indignation. "Ignore the protests. He really likes it." Ginny looked wary, but she was watching the die flip. "The seductress sinking her claws into the Golden Boy is Pansy, and Blaise is…Blaise. He's not here because if Draco's gone, he can try on the Armani in peace." It landed on Cheek, and Draco was seething.

Millie leaned over and brushed her lips along Ginny's jaw. "Your turn."

---

**A/N: **I cannot apologise enough for the insanely long wait, but I shan't mention it again, because I'd rather you didn't scroll up and notice exactly how long its been for me to write less than ten thousand words. No wonder I'm failing horribly at NaNoWriMo.


	12. Change

A/N: Okay, people

**A/N: **This one has been in the works for a much shorter period than last chapter, and although those readers that actually have been around since the beginning (if any are still alive) might disagree, I've got to say that these chapters are like…I don't know…beef stew. Although it eventually spoils, up until a point it only gets better. So there. My excuse for long pauses between chapters is a muddled up food simile.

**Disclaimer: **I have absolutely no claim on any of the characters depicted herein, except perhaps Mary and I don't want her. How about Millicent? Could I have Millie instead?

**Game Night**

_"If life doesn't offer a game worth playing, then invent a new one." _

_Anthony J. D'Angelo_

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Change**

"_All things must change to something new, to something strange."_

– _Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

--

**I've Never**

"Hm," Ron said, and thought, and pondered. "I have never brewed Veritaserum." He grinned, happy that for once he could get some good out of his low grade in Potions. Snape scowled, but tipped up his mug (courtesy of the house elves). Luna gave him a considerate look.

"I've never played Quidditch," she said, then smiled, and Ron glowered at her.

"Nerd," he said into his cup.

Surprisingly, Snape was drinking too. "What?" He said when he saw them looking at him. "I wasn't raised in a cave, you know." Luna just laughed.

--

**Truth or Dare**

"Mister Potter. Truth. Dare. Double Dare. Double Truth. Rainbow. _Pick your poison_."

Harry swallowed, and for half a second considered Truth before realising that meant she could ask _anything_. "Erm…Rainbow."

Pansy scowled, but ran her eyes along the his body. "Well, well, well. Anxious to get out of your…?" She stopped abruptly, remembering the dare from earlier, pursed her lips. "No, I don't think so. White."

He glanced down at the white dress shirt he was wearing, stretched tight across his shoulders, and had his fingers on the first button before remembering the bra beneath it. He mentally cursed, and began to unbutton, trying not to let the flush rise to his cheeks. How the hell was he going to get his clothes back from Cho, anyway? He had to slip out of the robe to get the shirt off, but he had it back on the second he could. Unfortunately, Pansy said, "Nice bra, Potter," loudly enough for everyone to look over, so his humiliation was complete anyway.

--

**Spin the Bottle**

"Hermione," Ginny said, miserably watching the bottle go round, "I'm not sure you thought this one through." It skidded to a halt (being a magical bottle, it could do that) in front of the aforementioned inebriation, and they both sighed.

"Ginny," Hermione said, dolefully watching the die flip over, "you may have a point."

**--**

**I've Never**

"I've never worn red."

Over the rim of their mugs, Ron and Luna glowered at the demon currently inhabiting their professor's body.

"Make it a rainbow scarf," Ron said to the blond, "and I'll chip in."

"Done. Your turn."

Ron tapped his fingers, thinking. Snape glared. Luna stared off in the distance.

--

**Truth or Dare**

"You know, isn't there some sort of rule against only two people playing Truth or Dare?" Harry asked, trying to buy time as he figured out what to ask Pansy for her Truth.

"Isn't there some sort of rule against Slytherins hanging out in Gryffindor tower?" she rebutted. "I don't think your friend Granger is paying much attention to the rules anymore." Harry couldn't respond to that, and by the time he thought of something else to stall with, she had said, "Now, come on Potter. No more postponing the inevitable. Have at it."

"Ehm… Why do you follow Malfoy around, like you do?"

The dark-haired girl groaned. "Honestly, would it _kill you _to ask something interesting? …For the same reason Weasley – the short one, not the Neanderthal – has dated five guys in the past month, probably." She paused, to let the confused expression cover his face, explained: "To disguise my _true_ _motives_. I could be a spy for Voldemort or the leader of an underground resistance movement, but people look at me and think, 'Draco's girlfriend'. They don't even imagine I might have a brain in my head. Here's a secret: Slytherins are sneaky, not stupid. We _want _people to underestimate us. See, because even if you Gryffindors don't pay attention to truisms, 'Know Thine Enemy' is an unofficial Slytherin motto. …Except, you know, in Latin. And if we muddle up our personalities and make it impossible for our enemies to figure us out, we've got one more advantage." She took a deep breath. "Alright, impromptu lecture over. Truth, Double Truth, Dare, Double Dare, or Rainbow?"

--

**Spin the Bottle**

"How old were you, then?" Draco asked Neville, while the girls snogged some more. The boys had been left out of the loop for the past ten rounds or so, and even if Millicent's appalling suggestion had been true, all this casual spit-swapping would certainly have dampened any extant…tensions.

"How old when?"

"When your gran dressed you like a girl."

Neville blushed. "Uh…a few months, I guess. I don't remember it, but the pictures…"

"There are _photographs_?"

Neville said "Eegmmm" and then "She really wanted a granddaughter, and at that age-"

"There are _photographs_?"

The bottle (spun by Millicent) lazily drifted still in front of Neville, and he sighed.

"This conversation is not over," Draco said, as the die wobbled.

--

**I've Never**

"I've never lived alone," Ron said.

Snape scowled at him, took a sip of firewhiskey, then "I've never worn orange."

Ron's mug said something that sounded like, "I fluffing hate you." Luna took it all in stride.

"I've never worn male underwear."

Both the men scowled at her, and she grinned dazzlingly.

"I've never

"I've never worn purple."

Luna took a large swallow. "Sevvy?"

"Mmm?"

"How can you be a queen if you've never worn rainbow?"

**--**

**Truth or Dare**

Harry swallowed. "Er…Dare, then." She grinned, an impressive display of teeth that did little to settle his nerves. She reminded him of a documentary he had watched on sharks a number of years ago. They wounded their prey first, it had said, then wait until it had bled out to finish the meal. Suddenly he was regretting his choice.

"I dare you to dance," she said, and he was halfway through a sigh of relief when she continued, "in _these_. With Draco." _These _were the strappy black heels she had slipped off some time ago, and now cast _Laxare_ on, so they would fit him.

Harry quivered, eyes expanding to unprecedented size. "But…um…what…I…"

**--**

The clanging of a bell emanated through the room, and everyone froze. Then suddenly a chorus of "Oh, thank God"s, "Thank Merlin"s, "Sweet Jesus yes"s filled the room. Severus Snape glared; it had been his turn.

--

**A/N: **Yes, it's finally here. A thousand words, which makes it the longest chapter so far, I think, although still not particularly long. Harry is a very, very, lucky guy.


End file.
